Eriol's Troubles
by Rika and Suzuki
Summary: Eriol finds out he has a twin brother. Unfortunately, he's not the best brother in the world. This is a CCSHP crossover, cause everyone loves those. AU, slight OOC, and a few other things all mixed. Be afraid. Please R&R. Written by Rika and Suzuki.
1. The Beginning of the End

So, this basically started as a mindless babble between friends. It starts at the scene in Card Captor Sakura the Movie 2: The Sealed Card where Hiiragizawa-san calls Sakura-chan to tell her about the Sealed Card.

The three of us do not own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura. If I did, they would be mixed a lot more often and in more than just fanfiction. Not to mention we would actually own all of the manga, instead of just six of them.

Enjoy!

-----------------------

Eriol's Troubles

by: Rika, Suzuki, and Echo

-----------------------

Sakura was sitting in her room, having a conversation with Kero, when suddenly the phone rang.

"Who could that be at a time like this?" Kero asked, flying over to the phone.

"I don't know..." Sakura answered, as she picked up the phone. She answered it. "Hello?"

"It's been a long time, Sakura..."

"Eriol!"

"Noo..." the voice answered. "I'm his evil twin brother...Harry Potter!"

This was indeed the beginning of the end...

On the other side of the phone, Eriol burst into his room, and confronted Harry. "What are you doing on my phone? Nevermind on my phone, what are you doing in my house!"

"I just dropped in for a visit, seeing as I just found out you were my twin brother!"

"Who told you we were twins? Besides, how could you be my twin, seeing as I'm a reincarnation!"

"Even reincarnations need parents!" Harry pointed out. "Our parents just happened to be killed by Voldemort..."

"Great...that makes me feel so much better." Eriol suddenly noticed the phone in Harry's hand. "Who are you on the phone with anyways?"

"Sakura-chan..." Harry said, matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Eriol said angrily. "That's long distance! How do you know about Sakura anyways!":

"I looked in the little black book next to the phone..." Harry said, waving a little book so Eriol could see it.

"What are you doing looking through that? Give it to me!" He said, snatcing away the phone. "Are you still there Sakura?"

"What's going on Eriol-kun?"

"Hey! Why does Daidouji Tomoyo-san have little hearts around her name?"

"PUT THAT DOWN!" Eriol yelled, blushing furiously.

"Why is your face so red?" Harry asked, giggling.

"Eriol-kun?" the voice on the phone said. "What did he say about Tomoyo-chan?"

"NOTHING!" he steamed. "Listen, I have to tell you something very impor-"

-beep...beep...beep...beep...-

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Eriol screamed out in frustration. "Look what you made me do!" The Sealed Card cut the line before I could tell her about it!"

"Umm...sorry?"

"You're gonna be sorry!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Eriol stomped over and opened it.

A bearded man stood in the doorway. Harry pushed past Eriol and embraced the man.

"Dumbledore!"

Eriol twitched a couple of times before he managed to say through clenched teeth, "Are you the one who told this twin demon of mine about me?"

"Yes, and I have letters for both of you." Dumbledore said, hading them both the signature parchment envelopes.

Eriol didn't even open it. It just exploded into flames as he glared at it.

"I will not stoop down to the level of Hogwarts..."

"I don't remember Clow having such a temper..." Dumbledore muttered under his breath. Then said louder, "We were actually inviting you to come teach our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. We're in...desperate...need of a teacher.

"I would..." Eriol said sharply, "but I actually value my life. Besides, I have to find a phone that works so I can call Sakura back."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend..." Dumbledore said with a smirk.

"Noooo." Harry said excitedly.

Eriol glared daggers at Harry, but Harry went on anyways.

"That would be Daidouji Tomoypmph..."

Eriol clamped a hand over Harry's mouth, his face as bright as the train engine that rides through Platform 9 3/4.

"Shut up..." Eriol muttered, but Dumbledore just smiled.

"Whta was that you were saying?" Dumbledore asked.

"N-nothing..." Eriol said quickly. "I don't have a girlfriend..."

"Yet..." Harry said, running down the nearby hallway to escape the wrath of his brother.

"SHUT UP!" Eriol screamed, chasing after him. He nearly ran over Ruby Moon, who was walking down the hallway with a tray of tea. She noticed Dumbledore in the hallway, and smiled.

"Come in and have a cup of tea." she said with a smile.

"I think I will." Dumbledore said, taking a teacup and sitting down. "I'm rather fond of tea..."


	2. Durzles!

Rika: One chapter down, endless numbers to go! Hope you liked the first chapter, and we hope you like the second one even more!

---------------

Eriol's Troubles

by: Rika and Suzuki

---------------

Meanwhile, Harry found himself lost in a rather dark section of Eriol's mansion. He pulled out his wand and muttered "Lumos..." Suddenly, the tip of his wand burst into light, fending off the shadows that prevailed in the corridor.

"Sheesh...why does my brother live in a mansion, while I have to live with the Dursley's...?"

Suddenly, Eriol stepped out of a dark corner. "You live with Durzles? What's a Durzle?

"Dursley, not Durzle..." Harry corrected him. "They're our Aunt and Uncle."

"I have an aunt and uncle now too? Whatever...": Eriol said with a shake of his head. "Now, why are you wandering around my house?"

"Cause you were chasing me! You don't use all of this space anyways."

"I most certainly do!" he said indignantly. "I keep my supplies in these rooms."

"Potion supplies?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No..."

Oh..." Harry said, disappointed.

"...and even if I did keep potion supplies in these rooms, they wouldn't help you with your potions homework." Eriol then walked past Harry, turned back, and said "Come one.", before walking off.

----------

"Now..." Eriol said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "I am going to call Sakura-chan and tell her what she needs to know about the Sealed Card, and NEITHER OF YOU..." he glared at Harry and Dumbledore, "Are going to say ANYTHING! Is that perfectly clear?"

"Like crystal." They both said with a smile and a happy nod. Eriol sighed, not really believing them. He then picked up the phone to call Sakura back.

---------------

Rika: Short chapter, we know, but we're prolly going to post another one extremely quickly. So yea, you won't have to wait for more Eriol-wrenching goodness!

Suzuki: Poor poor Eriol...

Rika: Indeed. Anyhooble - we're signing off! Sayonara!

Suzuki: Ja'ne!


	3. Hermione's Crush

Rika: On to Chapter three! We're just booking along aren't we?

Suzuki: Truckin' it! Truckin' it!

Rika: -shakes head- Don't mind her.

Suzuki: -sticks out her tongue-

Rika: Anyways...on to the story!

---------------

Eriol's Troubles

by: Suzuki and Rika

---------------

So, have you finished your potions homework yet?" asked a boy with bright, red hair.

Harry sighed. "No Ron, and Eriol doesn't have and potions supplies." Harry said.

"Would anyone like some chocolate chip pancakes? They're fresh!" yelled Nakuru, skipping happily into the living room..

Suddenly, there was a groan from the other side of the room. Everyone looked up to see Eriol stumble in, holding his head in his hands.

"Nakuru...I had the most awful dream last night...Dumbledore came and..." He trailed off as he opened his eyes and noticed Harry and his friends. He groaned again. "I'm going back to bed..."

"Not until you try some pannnnnncaaaaaakeeeeesssss!" exclaimed Nakuru.

"That's our new professor?" a girl with bushy, brown hair asked Harry. "He's our age!"

"Aparently he's some kind of reincarnation or something. I just think he's a few ingredients short of a complete potion..."

Eriol sighed. "No, Nakuru, I can't eat three thousand pancakes. I just want to go upstairs, immerse myself in my books, and forget any of these even happened." Eriol turned and marched up the stairs.

"He means he's going to try and read, but get distracted and daydream about Tomoyo-chan until lunch instead." Nakuru said slyly, winking at them.

There was a loud THUMP followed by a groan somewhere near the top of the stairs. Aparently Eriol forgot sbout that last step...

"Are you ok Eriol?" Harry yelled from his seat.

"Just peachy..." Eriol mumbled.

"Wait!" The long-haired girl said. She got up and ran to the foot of the stairs. "I never got to introduce myself. You're our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, right?" She smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, and contrary to popular belief, I don't spend all of my time daydreaming about Daidouji-san. I'm going upstairs now..." With that, Eriol turned, picked himself up, and headed to his study.

Hermione smiled widely, and went back to her seat. She sat down with a sigh.

"He's kind of cute..." she said aloud to no one in particular.

"Wait...If I'm his rwin, does that mean you think I'm cute too?" Harry asked, his eyes widening.

"Heck no!" Hermione squealed, breaking out into laughter.

"Oh..."

"Awww!" Nakuru said, patting Harry on the head like he was a puppy. "I think you're cute! Not as cute as Touya, but still cute!"

"Thanks..." Harry said, looking at Nakuru like she was insane.

"You're welcome!" Nakuru said with a smile.

---------------

Rika: Chapter three is OVAR!

Suzuki: -falls on her knees- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -sniff sniff-

Rika: Don't worry Suzuki-chan! Chapter four will be here soon!

Suzuki: Yay!

Rika: Oh, and please review our story! And, yes, we know this is goofy, and prolly doesn't make much sense, but flames are just mean. They will be used to roast marshmallows.

Suzuki: YAAAAY MARSHMALLOOOOOOOOOOWSSSSSS!

Rika: . ;;

Sukuki: Bysie!

Rika: Sayonara!


	4. Letters

Rika: Aaaand...we're back!

Suzuki: AND I HAVE 8 CARD CAPTOR SAKURA BOOKS NOW! PLUS TWO MORE ARE ON THE WAY! BOO-YA!

Rika: -shakes head- It's the little things that are importand I suppose...

Suzuki: Of course! -smiles-

Rika and Suzuki: Oh, and Happy Easter!

Suzuki: Even though we're a day late...

----------

Eriol's troubles

by: Rika and Suzuki

----------

A few minutes later, Eriol came back downstairs and handed Nukuru two letters. "Go mail these please., and yes, one is going to Tomoeda, andno you can't steam the letter open and read it. I want these to get where they're going as soon as possible."

"How did you know about that?" Nukuru pouted.

"Daidouji-san commented on how a few of my letters havegotten to hervery wrinkled..." Eriol said, glaring at her.

Nakuru laughed nervously and cleared her throat. "I'm going to the post office...anyone want to come?"

"Uhhh...no thanks..." Harry said.

"No way!" Hermione said, gazing lovingly at Eriol. "I like it here..." 3

"Ummm..." Eriol started. "I...uh...I...have to go...I think I left my radio on..." With that, Eriol turned and ran to his study at top speed.

"I don't see what's so great about him..." Ron grumbled. Harry just shrugged.

"Harry, didn't you say something about Eriol being a reincarnation?" asked Hermione. "Who is he a reincarnation of? Whoever he was, he must've been very powerful to reincarnate himself."

"I'm not sure...something about a reed or something..." Harry trailed off.

"It couldn't been Clow Reed, could it? Hermione asked.

"Hey! Isn't a reed a type of weed?" Ron asked. Everyone just ignored him.

"Why don't we go ask Eriol?" Harry suggested.

"A-all right..." Hermione stuttered.

"So, they all trooped up to Eriol's study. Harry stopped them outside the door.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

They all pressed there ear to the door and listened. There was music playing.

_kirameku kaze ga, toiki no you ni yabarakaku_

_kata wo tsutsumu yo_

_chiheisen no mukou kara_

_aruite kuru hito wo mitsumete'ru_

_koko ni kite_

They slowly opened the door to find Eriol sitting back in his chair with a book open in his lap and a silly grin on his face. His eyes were closed, and he was humming to the music. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked at them.

"What are you doing here!" he yelled, stumbling to turn off the music and compose himself. He only succeeded in hitting the volume and making it louder before he finally unplugged it.

"I think the better question is what are you listening to?" Harry asked.

"That's Tomoyo-chan!" Nukuru said, walking through the door. "I'm back, by the way...I love driving your car Eriol...it goes so fast..."

Eriol groaned. "Not that it really matters! Daidouji-san has lots of fans all over the world."

Ron grinned. "And you just happen to be one of those fans, right?"

"Of course!" Nakuru said. "Eriol-sama's Tomyo-chan's biggest fan! As a matter of fact..."

"NAKURU!" Eriol yelled angrily, cutting her off.

"He was interrupted by an owl tapping on the window. He glared at the owl before sighing and lifting his hand. The window lifted with his hand, and the owl flew in, dropping a letter on the table. Eriol picked up the letter and opened it, glancing at its contents. A small smile formed on his lips as he read through it.

"Nakuru..." said Eriol with a smile. "How would you like to go to Tomoeda again?"

----------

Rika: Ok...a few explainations:

First, the song that Harry and the others heard is called "Koko ni Kite". It's also known as "Tomoyo's Song", and it makes an appearance in the second Card Captor Sakura movie as the song Tomoyo sang at the festival. Translation:

_The shimmering wind wraps around my shoulders,_

_as gently as a sigh._

_I'm gazing at someone_

_walking toward me from across the horizon_

_"Come here."_

Second, the two letters went to the post office and to Dumbledore by owl, respectively. The letter that Eriol got back was from Dumbledore.

Suzuki: I think that's it...

Rika: Same. I hope you liked the chapter!

Suzuki: Me too...yay!

Rika: Oh, and please leave us reviews!


	5. Tomoeda at Last

Sazuki: Yay! I get to type! MEEEEEEEE!

Rika: This is going to take forever...

Suzuki: Heyyyyy! I'm a little slow, but not that slow!

Rika: The key-word is still slow

Suzuki: glares On with the story.

----------

Eriol's Troubles

By: Suzuki and Rika

----------

"NO! No,no,no,no!" Ron yelled, then growled in frustration "Again! And this time I'm going to win!"

"If you insist." replid Eriol setting the chess pieces back in order "I must say, I like you're determination. It's good not to give up."

"Even when you can't win." Harry said smugly. He was glad Eriol was good at chess, even if he wasn't. Ron had been getting a big head after beating Harry so many times, and Eriol was more than happy to put some ice on it.

"Be quiet and let me concentrate..." Ron growled.

"Are you two still at that?" asked Hermione, coming back from the cockpit.

"What did Nakuru say?" asked Eriol instead.

"She said we should be landing in Tomoeda soon, and to fasten your seatbelts." Answered Hermione, picking up her book again. She was determined to learn Japanese before they landed. "I still can't believe Nukuru knows how to fly a plane."

Eriol laughed. "She doesn't. I got us in the air, then set it to autopiolet. She just likes to pretend."

"Aren't you a little young to know how to fly?" asked Hermione.

"I don't." Eriol said, and tried desperately not to laugh at their shocked faces. "With a little magic, the plane does it all by itself." Hermione looked at him with a mixture of shock and adoration on her face. Eriol ignored her, and moved another piece on the chessboard. "Checkmate..."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

---

"Oh! There they are! Eriol-kun, over here!"  
Eriol turned, hearing Sakura's voice. He saw her and waved.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" screamed Nukuru, glomping her.

"Nu-Nukuru-chan...I...can't breathe..." Sakura said, struggling in Nukuru's grasp.

Nukuru giggled. "Gomen...where's Touya?"

"At work." Sakura said. By that time, Eriol and the others had arrived.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura said, and hugged him. The brown-haired boy behind her growled slightly. She turned and giggled at him.

"It's wonderful to see you too Li-kun." Eriol said with a cheery smile. Syaoran just glared at him. Tomoyo decided to ease the tension.

"It's wonderful to see you again Hiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said happily.

Eriol smiled. "And you as well Daidouji-san. I must say, you are looking prettier than ever."

Tomoyo blushed at the compliment, much to Eriol's happiness. "Thank you." Syaoran glared all the more.

"So, where is Meiling-san?" Eriol asked.

"She went to go get drinks for Tomoyo-chan and I." Sakura answered. Then, she looked behind Eriol. 'Are these the people you were talking about in your letter?"

"Yes." Eriol said. "This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." He pointed to each of them, and then turned around. "This is Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Syaoran Li."

"Oooohh..." Harry said with an evil glint in his eyes. "THAT'S Daijouji-san..."

"Shut up Harry..." Eriol warned. Sakura just giggled. Syaoran gave a questioning look at Eriol and Harry. He just realized how much they looked alike.

"What do you mean 'that's Daidouji-san'?" he asked.

"NOTHING!" Eriol said, steaming.

"Ok then..." Syaoran said, dropping it...for now.

Just then, someone else walked up and handed Tomoyo and Sakura bottles of soda. "You're Hirigizawa-san! And you brought friends!"

"Hello Meiling-san." Eriol said, and went through the introductions again.

"Oi! Eriol!" A voice from Eriol's pocket said. Kero popped his head out. "SUPPIE! Where are you!"

"Kero!" Sakura yelled, shoving him back in her pocket.

"Woah! What was that?" Hermione asked. She then proceeded to pull her Care of Magical Creatures textbook out of her backpack and flip through it.

"Ummm...nothing..." she said quickly. "Let's go back to my house now. My dad made Takoyaki this morning, and we can have tea."

Suddenly, Kero popped out again, along with a similar creature that was in Nukuru's pocket. "Takoyaki?"

Eriol quickly stepped in front of the creature. "Get back in her pocket Spinnel!"

"Another one?" Hermione asked, still furiously reading her textbook.

"You won't find them in there." Tomoyo told her, chuckling.

Eriol shook his head. "Let's get out of here before anything else happens." With that, they gathered up their bags and headed towards the exit.

----------

Suzuki:sniff okay...so...I didn't even make it half way through ...but...sniff I'm okay ...yeah.

Rika: The amazing typer extraordaniare strikes again! -takes a bow-

Suzuki: Meanie...-sticks out tongue-

Rika: Just doing my job...

Suzuki: Hmph...review...or else. -growls-


	6. Takoyaki!

Suzuki: Yay! Thank you guys for the reviews!

Rika: Indeed, and we apologize for the mistake with chapter five. Suzuki's computer ate the chapter and put that there instead.

Suzuki: Yea - my computer is evil.

Rika: Evil is an understatement...anyways, on with the story!

Suzuki: Yay!

------------------

Eriol's Troubles

By: Rika and Suzuki

------------------

"Aah..." Eriol sighed happily. "It's too bad we couldn't come a few months earlier. I love Japan in the spring."

"...huh?" Ron asked, looking confused.

Eriol looked at him for a minute, before realizing that he was talking in Japanese. "Ah yes, forgive me." He waved his hand. "There. Now you can speak Japanese." He smiled happily as Syaoran muttered something about him being a show-off.

Hermione groaned unhappily. "But I almost, kind of understood you! Besides, how did you do magic without a wand?"

Eriol smiled, ignoring her question. "Your accent in Japanese is very nice...very polite." He nodded, and then asked Sakura if she needed any help.

"Sooo...what is this again?"om asked, picking up one of the small fried balls on the plate in front of him.

"Takoyaki." Eriol said happily. "It's basically fried octopus. It's actually very good." he said as he popped one into his mouth.

"Umm..." Ron said, quickly putting it down. He laughed nervously. "I think I'll just stick to tea, thanks."

Harry carefully picked one up and examined it.

"Are you going to eat it, or just play with it?" Kero growled irritably, his mouth full of takoyaki.

Harry ignored the magical creature and instead took a small bite. His eyes brightened.

"Hey...this a tually isn't that bad!" He stuck the rest of the piece in his mouth.

"They look too much like fried spiders for my taste..." Ron said with a shiver. "Thanks anyways."

Sakura giggled. "I'm afraid of spiders too." Syaoran just huffed.

"You're afraid of spiders? You scardy cat."

"Hey..." Ron said indignantly. "You've never had to run away from a 20 foot tall spider and his loyal, but very hungry minons.

"Hoe?" Sakura said, and grabbed onto Syaoran's arm. Syaoran just blushed.

"Awww! It's so kawaii!" Tomoyo said, clapping her hands and giggling.

Eriol smiled. "It's so good to be back in Tomoada..."

------------------

After they'd sent Kero and Suppi upstairs with a plate of takoyaki, they all sat down in the living room.

"So, you're wizards?" asked Sakura. "I've never met a wizard before. Have you Syaoran?" Syaoran shook his head.

Eriol smiled and took a letter out of his back pocket. He handed it to Sakura. "Well Sakura-san, you'll be meeting a lot of them soon. That is if you decide to come along."

"A school for magic?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, it's only a school for witchcraft and wizardry. They don't study other magic."

"You mean they don't study real magic..." Syaoran muttered. Eriol gave him a look that clearly meant 'yes, that's true, but if you don't need to go badmouthing people to their face', and continued.

"Wizards can only do certain types of magic, you see."

"Why are you talking like that?" asked Ron, interrupting. "You're a wizard too."

Before Syaoran or Meiling could make and comments, Eriol said "Of course we are." in that tone of voice that said 'think whatever you want' and changed the subject to telling Sakura and Syaoran all about Hogwarts.

Sakura smiled. "It sounds like fun."

"What! You're not thinking of going, are you?" asked Syaoran in disbelief.

"Well..." Sakura said slowly. "I don't want to leave Tomoyo-chan behind...I would miss her terribly. And I don't want to go alone..."

"Of course not!" Eriold said. "I wouldn't dream of inviting you and Syaoran and not Tomoyo-san and Meiling-san. They're the two other teachers talked about in the letter. Tomoyo-san here will be teaching Muggle Studies, and Meiling-san with be Hogwart's first ever Martial Arts teacher. If that's ok with you two, of course..."

"That sounds like fun Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said, "But if I am going to teach Muggle Studies, I first need to know what a muggle is."

"A muggle is the wizard's term for a non-magical person." Eriol explained to her.

"Oh!" Tomoyo said happily. "Then I should be good at that." She giggled softly, causing Eriol to gaze happily at her, and Syaoran to growl at him. The chain reaction continued with Sakura 'hoe'-ing, Syaoran blushing, Tomoyo 'kawaii!-ing, Meiling rolling her eyes, Eriol chuckling, and Syaoran growling at him again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched all of this in amazement.

"Wow..."

Oh yes. I almost forgot." Eriol said. "I already sent a letter to your mother Syaoran., so don't worry. She said that it would be perfectly fine that you went with Sakura, and that you should make sure to write her and keep her informed of your grades."

Syaoran grumbled. "Great..."

------------------

The rest of the day went by somewhat normally. Fujitaka said it would be perfectly fine if Sakura went to Hogwarts if Syaoran and Eriol were going as well. He trusted them. Touya on the other hand protested. He thought that she was much too young to be going to the other side of the world, especially if the gaki was going. Harry piped up that people from all over the world went to Hogwarts, some as young as 10. Poor Harry...he had to open his big mouth.

"I don't care if the Emperor of China went to Hogwarts! Sakura is too young. Besides, hogs don't een HAVE warts!" He then gave Harry a glare that would have sent Snape cowering in a corner. "Who are you anyways?"

"You've never heard of Harry Potter?" Hermione asked before Harry could stop her.

Everyone shook their head. "It doesn't even ring a jingle bell." Meiling said.

"It's a miracle!" Harry said happily, jumping and dancing in place. Touya backed up slightly.

"Ok then..." he said, staring suspiciously at Harry. "I don't want Sakura going to school with that freak!"

Fujitaka smiled. "Now now Touya...don't insult the guests." He paused for a second. "And as for Sakura, please remember that I am her father, which makes me in charge of her educatioanl needs. I think that this trip will be good for her, and therefore she is going."

"Yay!" Kero said. "Now, let's eat!"

Syaoran shook his head. "You greedy stuffed animal."

Kero stuck his tongue out. "Brat."

"Kero!" Sakura said, snatching him out of the air. "Be nice to Syaoran!"

"Why? He is a brat." Touya said.

"Why are you defending the plushie?" Syaoran asked with a snort.

"Because for once I agree with it. You are a brat." Touya grumbled, glaring at Syaoran. Unlike Harry, Syaoran was unintimidated, and glared right back.

"Touya! Syaoran is NOT a brat!" Sakura said unhappily.

"Yeah!" Meiling agreed.

"Stay outta this, kid!" Kero said. "You might get hurt."

"You wanna take me on plushie?" Meiling said in a challenging tone. "Bring it!"

"Meiling, don't waste your time with the plushie." Syaoran said.

"Ah...never a dull moment." Eriol said. "I've been away too long." He nodded matter-of-factly.

------------------

After that, there were a few more regular out-bursts from everyone, and soon it was time to go to bed. Unfortunately, Eriol's house was no longer standing, so they couldn't stay there. Nakuru happily said that she would stay with Touya. Said person looked highly afraid, before he stated that he was staying at Yukito's house tonight, and that the brat was not allowed to stay at Sakura's house if he wasn't there. Tomoyo said that Eriol and his friends could stay at her house tonight, much to Syaoran's chagrin.

------------------

Rika: Yay! We're finally done!

Suzuki: Yupyup! And to answer ruler of all evil's question, they're in the sixth grade in the Sealed Card (which would make them about 13?). Oh, and this takes place a bit after the Sealed Card, though the part with Harry taking over the phone was taken out of the Sealed Card.

Rika: We hope that answered your question ok!

Suzuki: We hoped you liked everything.

Both: BYE!


	7. The Ferris Wheel

Suzuki: Yay! I get to type again! -

Rika: Mostly because I'm sick and tired of typing...

Suzuki: YAY! ... ahum on with the story!

----------

The next day Sakura said that they should go to the amusement park.

"It's new so Eriol-kun hasn't been there yet, and since Potter-san, Granger-san and Weasley-san have never been to Tomoada before they haven't been there ether. It'll be so fun!"

"But shouldn't you be studying?" asked Hermione "You're going into fifth year with us and you haven't been to ANY magic school's! How do you expect to pass OWLS! Let alone pass fifth year?"

"Pffhh" Meiling waved her hand "I already passed SIXTH grade! Who cares about fifth?"

"Well, since you're going to be a teacher..." Syaoran started .

"And a Marshal Arts teacher at that! I don't have to study, I've been studying all my life! Ha-ha!" Meiling punched the air proudly.

"I'm better at it then you..." Syaoran muttered.

"What was that?" Meiling asked glaring slightly at him.

"Perhaps we should get going if we are to get in a full day of fun." said Eriol smiling.

"You're right!" Kero said, peeking into the room . "But first, more takoyaki!"

"Kero-chan!" said Sakura "You finished-off the last of the takoyaki last night! We don't have time to make more, we have to get going." with that she sent Kero up to her room and they left for the amusement park.

----------

"Oh wow!" Hermione said, looking around her "This is amazing!"

"Indeed." Eriol answered. "Though not as amazing as my house looked when it stood here."

"Your house was here?"

Eriol nodded. "They tore it down when I moved."

Suddenly Meiling squealed "Yatta! Come on! Let's ride the roller-coaster first!"

"What's a roller coaster?" asked Ron.

The CCS cast looked at him like he was insane.

Meiling, blunt as ever, was the first to speak "You don't know what a roller-coaster is? Do you live in a closet? Don't tell me they don't have them in England!" she looked expectantly at Eriol, who laughed nervously.

"Of-course we have roller coasters in England. Weasley-san is a 'pure-blood' wizard, though. I'll explain all that to you later, when we're in privacy."

"Hoe! Don't tell me that they really DO live in closets!" said Sakura naive as ever.

Eriol chuckled "No Sakura-san, they don't live in closets."

"Whew..." Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled at her, then said, "Come on. Let's introduce them to roller coasters then, and this time I am not sitting behind Meiling and I'm sorry for whoever does.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say her pig-tails are long...very long." Syaoran said, walking off.

----------

"Uggh..."

"Are you ok Ron?" Harry asked.

"Do I look ok?" Ron asked in return. He didn't. He looked very green.

"Come on Ron, it wasn't that bad!" Hermione said. "I thought it was fun."

"Yeah yeah...rub it in."

"Y'know..." Harry said. "You fly on a broom. It isn't that different."

Eriol, tring not to chuckle at poor Ron, asked "So, what should we ride now?"

After a bit of thiknig, Sakura said "How about the ferris wheel?" She and Syaoran blushed a little.

Meiling chuckled. "I think that sounds great!" She smiled evilly. "I think I'll pair everyone up. Sakura-chan, you go with Syaoran. Tomoyo-chan, I think you should go with Eriol..." She grinned wider as Tomoyo paled and blushed at the same time. Eriol just smiled. He had figured this would happen. After all, Tomoyo was the only one who could surprise him any more. "And..." Meiling looked over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I think I want to know a bit more about Mr. Potter." She grinned again as Ron paled this time. It was quite a contrast to the green he was a minute ago.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" she asked, as she bounded off to the ferris wheel.

----------

Rika: Well, she made it almost all the way through.

Suzuki: The only reason she took over is because we had to leave soon.

Rika: -pats on the head- You did a good job.

Suzuki: -glows- Woof!

Rika: We hope you liked it. Please read...

Suzuki:...and REVIEW!

Both: Bye!


	8. Matchmaking

Suzuki: Fwee! I've finally seen "Leave it to Kero-chan!"

Rika: Yea...it was pretty cute.

Suzuki: Yay for YouTube!

Rika: Anyways, let's get right into the story. This chapter is going to be a bit short, but it's more of a filler than anything, and the next chapter will be hilarious!

Suzuki: and Really darn long!

----------

Eriol's Troubles

by: Rika and Suzuki

----------

"Ummm..." Harry started, looking over at Meiling, who was trying to see into the other gondolas. "So...what do you want to talk about?"

Meiling looked over to Harry apologetically. "Actually, I was just try to play matchmaker." When Harry blushed, she immediately said "No, no, no! Not you and me!" She sighed. "Ok...lots of 'splaining to do, huh?" She pointed to the gondola on their right. "Sakura and Syaoran finally admitted that they love each other." She pointed to the gondola on their left. "Eriol and Tomoyo care deeply for one another, but they're still realizing it, and Eriol...well, he just has problems of his own." Harry looked confused.

"You'll have to ask him." Maeling said, as she pointed to the gondola that was all the way at the top of the ferris wheel. "And as for your friends, it was just a lucky guess."

"Oh..." was all Harry could say. Then realization hit. "Wait! You mean Ron and Hermione...you've got to be kidding me! They fight like an old, married couple!"

Meiling laughed. "You should've seen Sakura and Syaoran in the beginning!" She looked thoughtful. "Though by the time I got there, Sakura was more my rival that she and Syaoran were..."

By the time the ferris wheel came to a stop, Sakura and Syaoran were on the same side of their gondola holding hands, Eriol and Tomoyo were talking politely, as usual, and Ron and Hermione were arguing. Meiling was disappointed with her matchmaking skills and Harry's lack thereof.

"I don't believe you're Eriol's brother, and I won't until I see a blood test myself! Really! Do you have a single evil matchmaking bone in your body?"

----------

Suzuki: We told you it was gonna be short...

Rika: Look...it's early in the morning, and I just woke up. Don't push it.

Suzuki: Awww...you don't need sleep...

Rika: YOU don't work 8 hours a day at an amusement park for your money!

Suzuki: Aww...you don't need money...I don't have any.

Rika: -grumbles- Whatever. We'll see you guys later!


End file.
